Revenant Grace
Revenant Grace, also known as Rev, is a character that appears in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the son of Geist Grace, and carries the Guardian asterisk. Profile Appearance Revenant is a spirit, without a body of his own, and possesses a large suit of armor illuminated by blue flames. Personality Story Revenant was once a normal human boy who lived with his father, Geist Grace, a high-ranking official of the Crystal Orthodoxy. One day the Orthodoxy called Geist to perform an exorcism on a little girl they suspected to be carrying a disease. Geist's attempts to cure the girl failed however, and as a result the Great Plague swept through Luxendarc, infecting Revenant as well as countless others. When Geist finally returned home he found his son dying, with barely a tiny glimmer of his soul still remaining. Desperate to save his son's life, Geist transferred his soul into a suit of armor. Geist hated himself for turning his son into a monster, but Revenant didn't care as he was happy to be with his father again. When Geist joined Kaiser Oblivion in his plot to rid the world of the evil of the Crystal Orthodoxy, Revenant followed. Revenant helped the kaiser in his quest by using his powers as the keeper of the Guardian asterisk to possess Agnès Oblige, forcing her to overcharge each of the four crystals in order to summon the pillar of light. Revenant would spend the rest of his time keeping an eye on Agnès by posing as an inanimate suit of armor in her room. When Yew and his allies reach the chamber in the Skyhold where Agnès was kept, Revenant reveals himself and possesses Magnolia to attack the party. Revenant reveals that he was Geist's son and wants to kill them as revenge for his "daddy". In the ensuing battle, Revenant is killed. After Yew and his friends travel back in time, Revenant's death is negated. In the new timeline he accompanies his father to retrieve the Compass of Time, and to do so possesses Edea. Another battle occurs, with Revenant and Geist fighting together against the party. Both Revenant and his father end up defeated, but the party decide to spare their lives, much to their confusion. Yew convinces them to abandon their plan for revenge, and they both turn over a new leaf. Revenant is last seen cheering the player during the final battle against Providence. Gameplay Revenant is fought utilizing his skills with the Guardian asterisk. He fights alongside an Empire Shield, Sword and Staff, who he possesses throughout the battle. When his allies are dead, he will use Soul Smash on the party, which can easily down a party member with low defense. Once Revenant's health reaches a 1/3rd, he begins to possess party members, which can be very dangerous. He will be able to use their skill to attack the party or heal allies. Players will have to attack the possessed party member to damage him. However, this can give the advantage if the Exorcist job is equipped. If one undos the possessed party member's health to before they were possessed, this will dramatically lower Revenant's HP, ending the battle very quickly. Another way of using Undo HP to defeat Revenant involves waiting for him to possess someone (whether it's an enemy or ally). When he is possessing someone, his HP is reduced to 0. When he stops possessing them, use Undo HP on Revenant and his HP will return to 0, instantly killing him. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Revenant appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Revenant.png| BDPB Revenant2.png| Other media LINE Revenant appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery BS Geist Artwork.png|Geist the Bloody and Revenant Grace artwork. BS Revenant Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Revenant Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Revenant Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BS Geist Artwork4.png|Concept artwork. Revenant Grace.png|Render of Revenant. BS Revnant SS.png|Soul Crusher. Scr BS bestiary Reverant.png|Bestiary entry. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer